


Someone Like You (Oneshot)

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, One Shot, Trans Character, Yuri, oceanflowershipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Someone Like You (Oneshot)

**I don't always like to dress in front of other people. You see, I'm not what people- or my mother-** **consider normal.**

Lillie: Okay! You can come in now!

Burnet: Yay! You look fabulous!

**It's not easy faking what you really feel on the outside. What a person shows on the outside is just the shell of what they truly are. No one likes the shell, it's just there to protect the inside from any intruders.**

**My name is Lillie. And I'm trans.**

Lillie: Doesn't it look weird if I do this?

**I'm also gay.**

Burnet: You look simply gorgeous!

**No one knows why I dislike wearing swimsuits or tight shorts. I'm afraid that all my friends will judge me.**

Burnet: It's okay to strut your hips side to side. It's not like Moon will stop taking you out to adventures.

**At least that was the case with my mother. She never believed in my happiness. It's not like I deserved it anyway.**

Lillie: That's fine professor. My feet hurt a little anyway.

Burnet: Are you sure Lillie? You enjoy going out with Moon an awful lot.

Lillie: Perhaps another time. She will understand.

**Professor Burnet is one of my only friends. She hired me as a lab assistant after finding me strolling around as a vagabond on the beach with my former male clothing.**

**She never asked why I wore male clothing. Even if she thought I was poor, she would never expect me to be male: Just want I don't want to be.**

Burnet: You shouldn't be so cold with your friends. Enjoy your day off, I won't disturb you.

Lillie: B-but!

**Burnet always urges me to be more outgoing, as if I would ever find the courage. This time, she wants me to go out with my insanely extroverted best friend, Moon.**

**I mean best friend as in my one and only crush.**

Lillie: Bye, I guess.

**Often I would ask myself, "why did I choose to fall in love with my best friend of all people?!"**

**It's not wrong to love someone, but is it wrong to love your best friend? Love, as in going further than a person to kiss or a person to hug when things go wrong.**

**Love as in making yourself better for someone else who will make every moment worth living.**

???: You look so cool when you stare off blankly into space like that.

Lillie: Sorry? What?!

???: *chuckle* Sorry about that! I didn't mean to startle you so suddenly!

Lillie: It's okay. How long have you been standing behind me? Moon?

Moon: About an hour.

Lillie: It's been an hour?

Moon: No silly!! It's been two hours!

Lillie: Stop joking like that! You're going to mess up my schedule!

Moon: That's what you're going to say after spending a day eating free ramen with... *drumroll noise* me!

Lillie: You keep making me cheat on my diet with these suspicious antics.

Moon: Don't be such an anorexic Lillie. Food is meant to make you happy even if it makes you into a fatty.

Lillie: You're such a glut.

**Moon isn't always aware of the things she says. It's almost like she wants to become nihilistic sometimes, but I don't think that's the case. Moon just likes to see the bright side of inappropriate topics. It's her way of telling the world to laugh at itself for it's own faults that prove that we're not all perfect nor the same. This is why I feel comfortable telling her my secrets... She doesn't have any dark desires, nor does she hold any hurtful grudges. I can trust someone like Moon.**

Moon: You! Sir! Two please! *Banging table*

Waiter: Oh no! Not you again!

Moon: Save the complaints for later. I believe you owe my father some lease money.

Waiter: Please! The owner thought that we had already settled the matter entirely.

Moon: That just sounds like somebody is asking to get charged even more for their 7-year lease.

Waiter: *sigh* Would you like some water before choosing what you would like to eat?

Moon: Certainly. Come on Lillie, we got free ramen again.

Lillie: Did you really have to exploit your privileges on them?

Moon: My dad always told me to take advantage of free food.

Lillie: I don't think blackmail is the way to go.

Moon: I'm too hungry to care. *yawn* Hey! My ice hasn't turned into water yet! Waiter!

Lillie: This is just abuse.

Moon: Don't worry. Let's begin the feast as soon as that waiter comes with my three bowls of ramen.

Lillie: Don't you ever get fat? You're so slim.

Moon: I'm always running around. It wouldn't make sense for a trainer to be so fat if they're constantly exercising.

**_She's always sincere and polite to me. I couldn't ask for someone else like her. Too bad I don't deserve someone like her. After all, I'm not normal like her._ **

_____________

**_I understand that you like being different, but being this different isn't okay. Don't become a girl if you're going to end up liking other girls! It's okay to be gay! It's not okay to be... Well... This..._ **

_But, mom, I like being a girl! This is who I am even if I was born with... These things!!!_

_**NO!! You're not going to end up like all those transvestites out in the street begging for money. You're going to be my son and you're going to stop wearing these dresses!** _

_I didn't ask to be a boy! I want to be like you! I want to be cisgender! I hate having this body!_

_**If I have to cut off your bangs again, I swear on your father's grave that I won't just disown you, I will make sure that you don't ever declare yourself as my relative. You understand, Gladion?** _

____________

Moon: Don't get so mad at yourself! Everyone gets fat at least once in their life.

Lillie: Yeah...

Moon: Lillie!

**Looking up from my empty bowl, I see two silver looking eyes engage itself into my sight. Hairs begin to get all static and attract my bangs to her bobbed hair.**

Lillie: What happened?

Moon: I forgot to tell you!

Lillie: What! What!

Moon: Come closer and I'll tell you.

**As convincing as her voice sounded, I was somewhat interested to know what it is she wants to tell me.**

Moon: *ASMR sounds*

Lillie: That tickles!

Moon: Hehe! Hey! Why don't we just head out?

Lillie: Sure, where to?

Moon: My backyard, I guess. It's basically a small forest.

**I smile politely for her sake. It's too bad Moon is too interested in training. We're probably heading out to her backyard for training.**

Moon: ♪♪Doodoodoo♪♪

**Surprisingly, Moon strides forward and gently interlocks her soft fingers with mines.**

Lillie: Moon?

Moon: Yes baby?

**She turns her cute face toward me and begins to smile curiously. Oh no... It's happening...**

Moon: What's wrong with the way you're walking?

Lillie: Nothing... My back hurts little..

Moon: That's no reason to walk that way! You have to move your hips a little more. You look cuter when you do that cute walk.

Lillie: *blush* What cute walk?!

**I'm ashamed of being praised for my feminine side... All while I'm making efforts to ignore my masculine side...**

Lillie: Is this your backyard?

Moon: Maybe... There's no Pokémon this time... Shucks... Oh well, let's go to my house!

Lillie: Right now?

Moon: Yeah! Maybe you could sleep over.

Lillie: B-but the only thing I have is a spare joggers!

Moon: That'll do! I can lend you the rest of my clothes!

Lillie: B-but!

**As I begin to state my desperate excuses, Moon looks up at me with disappointed teary eyes.**

Moon: If you don't want to come then you should've told me a long time ago!

Lillie: No, I do want to come! I just-

Moon: Yay!! Come here! I'll get you a futon! Or wait! You can sleep with me!

**At last, what I most feared doing in front of my best friend is coming to fruition. Now she's going to find out I'm a damn freak...**

Moon: Put on this crop top!

**As she tosses over to me a spare change of clothes, I head over to the bathroom to change. I look at the mirror and begin regret all that I chosen to do that lead me here.**

Lillie: _You dumb person. You should've known better than to follow her all day long. You kept getting lured in by her cute face... Now you have to pay the price. She's going to know my true colors..._

**_Once I put on my tight joggers, I look straight into the crotch area and experiment my walking coordination. I can't let her see me look like a man._ **

Moon: Lillie! Are you coming out yet? I need to use the bathroom too, you know?

Lillie: Uhhh, yeah! Just finishing up right now!

**I zip up and strongly inhale. Then exhale. Inhale. Then exhale. Here goes nothing!**

Lillie: Sorry about that Moon. I was just brushing my teeth.

Moon: Okay. The bed's ready. You can go sleep right now. I'll join you in a sec.

**Door close.**

Lillie: _NNOOOOO!!! NOW THERE'S AN INDICATION OF SEXUAL ACTIVITY!!_

**Or perhaps I'm just being crazy. Moon would never do that! She's just too innocent and blind to sexual relations.**

Moon: Hey babe. Just got my shorts on. Couldn't find my shirt.

**And it's happening! I can't help but get excited now that Moon is bed with me half nude.**

Lillie: Ummm... Nice, babe...

Moon: I'm sorry about that. It must be embarrassing for the two of us that I have to sleep with you like this. But, we're just girls that enjoy each other's company, right?

**As she starts finishing off her question, she starts to place her hands around my waist. I suppose she spooning me as I try my best to keep my eyes closed and try to hide my excited masculinity.**

Moon: It's cold tonight, but thank goodness I have you! Who knows what would've happened if I slept naked and cold.

**Now, she's slowly rubbing my thigh with her small little right hand...**

Moon: Also, you're just so cute.

**Now she's beginning to make her way to the erect...**

Lillie: *moan*

**She's touching it... What now?**

Lillie: Moon? Are you okay?

Moon: ...

Lillie: Moon?

**I turn my head and checked to see why she was so silent.**

Lillie: Moon?

Moon: Zzzzzzzzz..... Zzzzzzzz...

**SHE'S ASLEEP!!! HOW COME SHE'S STILL TOUCHING ME!?!!**

Moon: I like... the texture of... joggers...

Lillie: ...

**I've never been in a situation like this before. I turn my body completely to face my trusted ally.**

Lillie: You may be oblivious, but you sure are one hell of a seducer.

**Despite having an erection, I lean in and kiss her on the forehead.**

Lillie: Goodnight, friend...

Moon: Goodnight, baby...

Lillie: Moon!

Moon: Don't worry... I won't tell anyone... I still think you're cute just the way you are.

Lillie: But, I let you touch-

**Before I could say anything else, my female ally leaned in pulled down my joggers.**

Moon: Now there's nothing to hide. Goodnight.

**And then we both leaned in.**


End file.
